


There's a first for everything

by OncexAndxFuturexKing



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Falling In Love, Fanart, Fluff, Getting Together, Injury, M/M, Skating, VictUuri, Yuuri as a child, now with fanart, six year old Yuuri, small Victor, ten year old Victor, they meet at the ER
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-15 02:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OncexAndxFuturexKing/pseuds/OncexAndxFuturexKing
Summary: (NOW WITH ART)Victor is eleven when he meets Yuuri, a six year old boy (aka the most adorable boy on the whole planet) in the ER.AU in which Yuuri and Victor meet as children (and fall in love at the end).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Victor is eleven  
> Yuuri is six

I was eleven when I attempted a Quad Flip for the very first time. Take-off was easy, and I felt myself soaring through the air. But as soon as I heard Yakov’s outraged yell ringing through the air, I knew that something must have gone wrong. Looking back, I think I over-rotated, condemning my landing to fail. I only remember Yakov’s heave steps coming toward me as I clutched my leg, whimpering in pain.

Yakov’s expression during the ride to the hospital told me that he too was fearing the consequences my actions could have. All I wanted was to prove myself, and now my whole career could be at stake.

The ER was buzzing with life, full of pained expressions, silent sobs and worried faces. I looked up when a mother came walking into the waiting room, a crying child resting in her arms. I couldn’t take my eyes off of the adorable boy with big brown, puffy eyes and dark hair. Something like protectiveness settled in my stomach, and I couldn’t help the need to wipe his tears away. It pained me to see someone I’ve never seen before crying, and I was silently wondering about it.

The woman sat down next to me, and I watched as the boy snuggled closer to his mother while turning to look at me. A sudden impulse shot through me, and I reached out my hand to stroke his dark hair softly. I earned a warm smile from the boy’s mother, who looked to be of Asian descent. The boy smiled shyly at me, his cheeks softly reddening.

Adoration shot through me, and I suddenly feared the moment I had to walk out of the waiting room. People often commented on how charming my smile was, but I thoroughly doubted that it could top the smile of the adorable being staring back at me.

Unfortunately for me, liberating for Yakov, a nurse appeared at the door frame, informing me that the doctor was ready to see me. I leaned down to ruffle the boy’s hair one last time, when he grabbed my hand and refused to let go even as his mother started scolding him for doing so. “Yuuri, stop that!”, she then raised her voice at him, clearly delivering the message.

Much to my dismay, the boy- Yuuri- reluctantly let go at his mother’s command, silently apologizing. All kinds of feelings were running around in me, and I knew I had to do something to prevent this from being the end. “I’ll wait for you, okay?” I whispered before turning around, struggling to get out of the room on my injured ankle.

I missed Yuuri’s warmth already, and it was stupid, really, to think that way about someone I’ve met mere minutes ago.

I limped back to the waiting room, diagnosed with a sprained ankle, which was a relief compared to what could have been. Yakov was visibly relieved as well, but it quickly morphed into annoyance as he realized that we weren’t heading to the exit.

Condemning Yakov for having to wait for a person his student had met only a few minutes prior wasn’t the best idea, I knew that, but I just felt it in me that this could be the beginning of a wonderful friendship. Yuuri returned only a few minutes after, and I couldn’t help the blush settling on my cheeks as his whole face lit up upon seeing me. And of one thing I was certain:my expression perfectly mirrored his.

We walked out of the ER with smiles still plastered on both our faces. “Victoru!” Yuuri shouted as I kneeled down to say goodbye to him. I promised to take him skating as soon as both of us were well again. I quickly pressed a soft kiss to his small forehead before following Yakov to the car. I kept waving until Yuuri and his mother were well out of sight, happily sighing as I rested my head against the cold window.

 

 

“You might not be able to attend practice for a while, but don’t you dare grow lazy now, Vitya!”, Yakov grumbled as he focused on the busy streets in front of him. The thought of not getting to skate would have destroyed Victor under every other circumstances, but right now Victor refused to trade his happiness with the merciless impact of reality.

Upon turning into their street, Victor could already see his parents waiting at the door. As soon as the car came to a stop, Victor leapt out of car and dashed into his mother’s open arms. “Mama! I met someone today, and I promised we’d go skating together as soon as my ankle’s well again!”, Victor happily informed his mother.

After hugging his father and Makkachin, their poodle, the small family went inside to have dinner together. And all the while, Victor couldn’t stop talking about the cute little boy he met at the ER. His brother, Yurio, was grumpily talking about a guy named Otabek, whom he’d become friends with only a few weeks prior.

Victor was sure he couldn’t be happier as he laid in bed that night, thinking back to everything that had happened. His throbbing ankle was a distant force in the background, barely acknowledged as Victor recalled Yuuri’s sparkling eyes as promised to take him skating soon. For Victor, friends had always been a rare sensation, which made Victor even happier to have finally found someone who seemed to like him  just as much.

He fell asleep with a small smile still playing on his lips, ready to know what the future had in store for him.

Sun crept in through the gaps in the curtains, highlighting Victor’s room in soft shades of gold. As soon as Victor realized what day it was, he quickly jumped out of bed to dash into the living room. His ankle was fully healed, which meant that he could finally return to the ice today. Getting back to practice wasn’t the only special occasion though;he would also get to skate with Yuuri for the very first time!

Victor devoured his breakfast and got ready to go in record time. “Are you ready, Vitya?”, the Russian boy heard his mother call from downstairs. Victor enthusiastically nodded at his reflection in the mirror before stepping out of the bathroom to meet his mother downstairs. She was waiting at the threshold, keys in hand and a gentle smile on her face.

Yuuri and his mother, Hiroko, were already waiting at the entrance of the skating rink, waving as soon as they spotted their familiar silver car turning down the street. “Yuuri!”, Victor shouted, meeting his best friend halfway as they ran towards each other.

They were happily holding hands as they entered the rink, and though it was rarely a new sight to Victor, the moment he walked in he knew that today would be special. Victor helped lacing Yuuri’s tiny skates before they headed on the ice together.

“Victoru, look!”, Yuuri cheerily shouted, making sure that Victor was watching him before spinning around and raising his hands above his head. “Tada!” Victor was clapping proudly before raising his voice to praise his best friend. “That was amazing, Yuuri! So cute!” The Russian skated over to meet the dark-haired boy in a hug, whispering affectionate words into his ear.

“Let me show you the routine I’ve been working on!”, Victor suggested, skating to the middle of the rink, moving into the first pose.

Victor glided across the ice gracefully, executing his steps with elegance and a certain sense of desperation. The routine was engraved in his soul, his mind and body moving on their own effortlessly. He could see Yuuri from where he stood close to the barrier, eyes wide open.

He finished the routine with a sit spin, his hands moving up as if reaching for the stars. Victor patiently awaited the younger boy’s response, closely watching his constantly changing expression. “Victoru…,” was all Yuuri managed to stammer out, but it managed to tell Victor exactly what his best friend was trying to tell him.

The day ended with Yuuri sleeping at Victor’s, what also was one of the reasons for Victor to remember that day. They walked Makkachin together, had dinner and watched a movie that neither of them really acknowledged since they were too busy talking to each other.

Yuuri fell asleep with his head resting on Victor’s shoulder, snoring softly as he leaned against the Russian. Victor shifted to lay down, positioning Yuuri next to him. The Japanese boy immediately snuggled closer to his best friend.

Both of them were smiling softly as they slept, finding warmth and safety in each other.

Over the next months, spending the weekends at each other’s place became a well-loved and awaited ritual.

Ever since Yuuri was eight, he wished for a poodle. On his tenth birthday, his dream came true and a brown toy poodle joined their family. Victor was there when Yuuri named his fluffy companion after him. Even as a fifteen-year-old, Victor couldn’t stop the tears of joy from falling.

Yuuri was there when Victor debuted in the Senior Division, winning his gold at the Grand prix. And as they talked that night, Yuuri swore that he would win gold at his next competition as well.

And Victor couldn’t be more proud of his best friend as he stood on the podium, holding his gold medal.

With 23, Victor proudly stood on the podium again, eyes scanning the crowd for the familiar, warm eyes of the person he slowly started to develop feelings for.

And with 25, they stood on the podium together.

As competitors,

As friends,

As lovers.

And maybe, Victor hoped, it would soon be more than that.

 

 

His eyes never once left those of Yuuri as he got down on one knee.

 

With 26, Victor got married to the love of his life, considering himself the happiest man in the world.

 

And what happens after is a story that only time can tell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Toratoramins!
> 
> (If you somehow can't see it, check out the artist's Patreon - patreon.com/toratoramin)
> 
> or: https://www.directupload.net/file/d/5347/3qbhudpl_png.htm


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thanks to ToraToramins!

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first Victuuri fanfiction I've ever written! It's also the foundation of a 25k fic I never got to finish, and probably never will but hey...  
> I might add some chapters in the future, the story of how they fell in love, but I can't say anything for sure yet! I've comissioned art for two of my other stories, which I'm pretty excited for!  
> I've also realized that literally every single one of my fanfics has Yuuri and Victor's wedding shown or at least mentioned... I can't help it.
> 
> Have a nice day!


End file.
